Icha Icha Complications: Love & Ramen
by Born of Prayers
Summary: Poisonous and honest words from a chance encounter with Kakuzu while Naruto traveled with Jiraiya makes him question his life, the ninja world, and the truths behind it. Factoring in his attempts to have a relationship with Ayame...Lemon One-Shot. Rated M


**Icha Icha Complications: Love and Ramen **

**Naruto x Ayame: One Shot**

**Summary:** Poisonous and honest words from a chance encounter with Kakuzu while Naruto traveled with Jiraiya makes him question his life, the ninja world, and the truths behind it. Factoring in his attempts to have a relationship with Ayame, and his role as a jinchuuriki, he comes to a conclusion that throws him off the path of the ninja. Sometimes it's easier to pursue a new path to obtain happiness.

**Disclaimer:** Contains a Lime scene and two Lemon scenes so you know what you're getting into. Skip to the scenes using (Lemon (or Lime) Start) and skip over them using (Lemon (or Lime) End).

It's not really in me to write certain words, so I'll try to keep it as clean as you can keep a lemon…

* * *

**Naruto Age: 19**

Among the indiscriminate mumbles of the crowd, cheers of glory and cries of defeat could be heard. Lady luck may grace you one day and curse you the next. The roll of the dice determines whether you walk away with more than you entered with, or with nothing at all.

A goddess graced the largest casino in the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs (Yugakure). Concealing her appearance underneath a modest tanned cloak, the cowl kept wandering eyes from her face. Her chocolate brown eyes slowly scoured the area from the entrance of the four story building adorned in lights and colors that lured in men and women alike.

She climbed the stairs and passed the floor that served as a pachinko parlor, sparing only a glance at an old lady who won the maximum payout. Further above was a well dressed gentlemen that was placing a bet on the outcome of the next horse race in fifteen minutes. Beyond that was a scarred man playing the slots with an unlit cigar in his mouth.

On the last floor she heard something interesting.

"How the hell does he keep winning?" One down on his luck gambler asked the very gods themselves. "Is he using some kind of jutsu?"

"Nah," another more successful man vouched. "They got chakra sensors from one of the big villages all over the equipment. No chakra is involved, but every god of luck must have blessed him down to his underwear! He's up 30 million!"

Upon hearing the praises being showered upon the mystery man, the goddess decided to see if the one she was searching for was found here. She wove through the shuffling crowd to get a better view. After she fought her way to the front, she could only see his back at the roulette table.

"Would you like to place another bet?"

"Straight bet: Double Zero…" he laid everything on that number and the wheel was spun. The ball was released and the sound of it rounding the wood rang through the air, as everyone looked on in anticipation. The momentum began to fall, and the gods determined the man's fate as he sighed.

"No way…" a woman muttered. "30 million…on 37-1 odds…"

The sound of glass breaking as someone dropped their sake on the floor at the realization echoed.

The man stood and walked away to collect his winnings at the front of the casino and the goddess had finally found who she was looking for.

He wore baggy black pants with numerous pockets. His torso was covered by a black hooded vest with an orange spiral and concealed a long sleeved orange shirt underneath it. Slung over his shoulder was a traveling bag that would soon be filled with cash. The visible hair under his hood was sun-kissed yellow and they barely hid his dull sapphire eyes.

She followed him outside the building and sped up her walking pace until she caught up to him. "Finally found you."

He briefly glanced at her and closed his eyes before asking, "How did you find me?"

"A lot of guesswork since you rarely say anything in your letters," she motioned to reach out and touch him, but flinched and withdrew her hand. "Tsunade-sama was searching for a ninja, not a professional gambler…How've you been, Naruto?"

"…What's wrong, Ayame?" he said coolly. His voice stayed low to barely above a whisper.

Ayame closed her eyes and sighed. "Dad died recently…"

"How?"

"Sick," a tear fell from her eye. "Tsunade-sama and her apprentices were at that Kage meeting over a possible treaty or something because…"

"Because I am the last jinchuuriki alive since Gaara and Bee don't count without their Bijuu inside them and could threaten the balance if I were to join a village," he muttered. "Even when I'm away I hurt those I love."

Ayame snapped at him. "Don't try and pin the blame on yourself!"

"I'll cover Teuchi's funeral expenses…He was family to me."

"I have dad's ashes already…" they went quiet as they passed by a ninja with a headband belonging to Konoha. "Money isn't why I've tracked you down."

"Money is all I have to offer you that has any value and won't betray you in the end," he rebutted.

"Damn it Naruto," Ayame clenched her fists. "I'm moving to Suna soon. I'm opening a new Ichiraku's there and I wanted to talk about us…a possible relationship. I know I haven't been a decent person in the past but—"

"My feelings for you never changed Ayame—you are the only woman I have loved—but it might never work out. Our first time was tainted because of the issues that surrounded us. I bring you nothing but misery."

Ayame lowered her gaze. " Even though the circumstances weren't the best, I was happy that it was you in the end, even if I didn't show it. I know I shouldn't have just left without saying anything after that night but I was conflicted and didn't know what to feel.

"I felt guilty about pinning the blame on you for your stigma. I felt ashamed because I realized that if it hadn't been you then I would have done the same thing with Nobu for less and I didn't love him. I felt horrified that you wouldn't see me as anything but a money-grubbing whore after I told you about Ichiraku's. I felt so many things at once that I couldn't say anything without breaking down in front of you…" she moved in front of him and met his indifferent gaze.

"I thought we would be able to talk about it the next time you came by…" Ayame pursed her lips. "I didn't know you would leave the village."

"All I could think about was dominating you at the time," he turned into an alley and stopped in a spot that was caked in dried blood from years ago. "Make no mistake Ayame, you were the final straw in a long list of things, but it wasn't you alone that made me leave Konoha. It's been three years since then and I haven't regretted my decision."

"None of us knew if you were even still in the five great nations…you just vanished," Ayame reached for his hand again. "If you hadn't kept in touch with the occasional letter or scroll, we would have thought you were dead."

Left unsaid was that a separate scroll had been sent with the preserved bodies of Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato, along with the charred remains of that freak in the spiral mask who was responsible for their deaths.

"This was where I learned the truth for the first time all those years ago," Naruto somberly said while staring at the blood stain from the past. It was then that several more people approached Ayame from behind.

The old woman from the pachinko parlor section; the gentleman from the racing bets; the scarred man from the slots; they stood their silently holding their prizes from the casino.

There was small pop that drew Ayame's attention back towards Naruto. A cloud of smoke dispersed and she witnessed a golden fox step forward with a white-tipped people who gathered placed their winnings in front of Naruto and dispersed in a plume of smoke as he unraveled a sealing scroll and sealed them inside before closing the scroll and handing it to the fox that ensnared it with its tail. It vanished in a small puff of smoke and leaves while Naruto began to exit the alley.

"Can you at least come visit me in person after I move?" Ayame told him. "I don't care if I have to wait for years, but will you at least do that for me?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and his eyes shimmered a bit before returning to their dulled state. "I'll think about it."

'Naruto' disappeared in another puff of smoke. When the original received the memories, he gazed in the distance from his temporary residence. It stayed there until the golden fox arrived and handed him the scroll full of winnings.

"We'll see Ayame…" he muttered, as he recalled the memory starting from his childhood.

* * *

**Naruto Age: 8**

"Ayame nee-chan!" A small blond child darted up to a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes with fair skin.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" She patted him on the head. "Want some Ramen?"

"Thanks Ayame nee-chan!" He hugged the older teen.

"The demon!" A middle aged man commented while pointing towards the little boy. "You let it eat here?"

"You got a problem with him that?" Ayame addressed the man while cradling Naruto.

"I'll never eat in a place that serves demons!" He stormed off.

"Who needs you anyway!" Ayame told him before turning back to her cooking. Teuchi stepped from out of the kitchen and greeted the little boy.

"So Naruto how was your first day of Ninja Academy. Did you find a girl you liked?" Teuchi chuckled.

"No, most of them all make fun of me or ignore me for Sasuke." Naruto shook his head. "Besides, I like Ayame nee-chan!"

Teuchi roared in laughter. "You're a good lad. She needs a guy like you around. You've got my permission to date her whenever you want."

Ayame hit her father over the head lightly with a ladle while a crimson blush spread on her face. "I like you too Naruto-kun, but you're going to have to wait until you're older before we can talk about dating."

"Kay!" He cheerfully replied, blissfully ignorant to the truth of the world.

* * *

**Naruto Age: 13**

Before his trip out with Jiraiya, Naruto was allowed into the back kitchen of Ichiraku's to say his goodbyes to Ayame. Teuchi had been busy cleaning off some graffiti that got onto his shop during the night and several clones were dispatched to help the older man.

"Ayame-nee," Naruto hugged her tightly. "When I come back, can we go out on a date?"

"Maybe if you get a bit taller," she patted him on the head before turning her eyes towards a bill in her right hand. _Things will be a bit tight for some time…we'll need more customers since Naruto won't be here and we'll probably have to raise the prices._

"I'm serious!" Naruto told her.

"Alright Naruto," she smiled. "When you get back in three years, we'll go out on a date if I have the time."

"Promise?" He pouted lightly.

She kissed him gently on the forehead. "Promise."

* * *

**Naruto Age: 14**

It was after the first year of Naruto's training trip with the Sannin Jiraiya when he first learned the truth in that alley that had become covered in blood. The pervert had left Naruto with a nearly empty wallet after boozing it up and telling him to work on his chakra control before teaching him any jutsu. It had been a damn year and at best all he had was moderately improved taijutsu.

Frustrated, Naruto decided to try his luck and entered a casino while under a transformation. Betting the last few ryo he had on a long shot and listening to his gut, he quickly discovered that lady luck was less of a bitch when it came to gambling than it did with other aspects of his life. His precious Gama-chan wallet was soon bulging and had to be replaced with a burlap bag.

Unfortunately, about three seconds after he left the casino he was assaulted by a ninja that saw him win and was chased into an alley and cornered. Injured from a poisoned kunai that the man carried, it would be a few minutes before the fox could clean his system if he didn't get murdered. He was launched into the rear stone wall by a kick and his winnings were freed from his grasp while the man reached for it…

"Kamna Jibo," a cloaked figure at the end of the alley grabbed the man's attention. "A – Rank stealth expert missing-nin with a bounty of 25 Million ryo for several assassinations, thefts, and murder."

Black threads crossed the distance and speared through the man's torso before they emerged covered in visceral fluids and blood that bespattered Naruto and the wall. Within the embrace of the sadistic black threads was a beating heart. The dying man's eyes widened as he watched it be swallowed and traveled down the formation of threads into the cloaked figure on the opposite end before they glazed over and he stopped moving. Like a puppet with its stings cut, he fell to the ground like a heap of flesh.

Naruto sat there and watched the murderer approach.

He was dressed in a black cloak adorned with red clouds; the man's greed-filled green eyes burrowed into the cowering genin. Soft sounds of fleeting breath were the only indication of the man's livelihood beneath the black mask that hid the lower portion of his face from view.

"The Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki…I heard that you were on a training trip…" the man mused. "That must mean Jiraiya must be nearby."

"Them…You're one of those Akatsuki members!"

He aimed his arm and it shot out. It wrapped around the dead man's throat before retreating with the bounty hunter's prey dragging on the ground. "I won't risk a fight with him right now. This bounty is time sensitive after all and a battle with him might ruin it. You're Kisame and Itachi's prey and I don't get paid for you for another two years."

"You killed him for just money?" Naruto said absolutely shocked.

"You're a ninja, a hired kunai, which means you kill for whoever pays your leader. Money makes the world go around—even Hell runs on money," the man chuckled. "Money is what's keeping you alive now instead of being dragged off since I can't collect on you just yet."

"When I become Hokage I'll change all of that!" He argued. "Ninja should follow a path they set for themselves! Not going along the path that pays the most."

"You think they'll let you?" The man chucked. "The Hokage's power is not absolute. If that were the case, would you have been constantly beaten and starved despite his laws? The village relies on a council of people who look for profit and have more power than the Hokage in some matters. After everything they've done to you, do you think they'll really be willing to give you even a scrap of power or recognition."

"How did you—"

"We have a very good spy network," the man shook his head. "I bet they never told you the secret of shadow clones, despite having known you were capable. I'd wager they probably decided to hinder your growth to keep you in check."

"What secrets?"

"The fee for this lesson will be costly…" the man muttered and shot a glance towards the boy's winnings that were next to the corpse. "Anything shadow clones learn goes back to the original. Having a couple of them working on separate things tends to make learning faster. If you had any shot at becoming a Hokage, your senseis would have told you considering they all know the technique. Have they even taught you any jutsu besides one or two and a few training exercise?"

"That's—" His words were cold. His words were insulting. But worst of all, they were true. "That's…"

"Your village is no different than mine. You're just a disposable tool…in fact, jinchuuriki aren't normally allowed to leave the village, the only reason they let you is because they are making a decent profit off of your luck. We've done research on all of your missions and they've all been quite profitable since they jump to A and S rank. Look, I've caught an A-rank missing-nin renowned for his stealth and had been avoiding me without any problems just by being in the same area as you. But the moment they can't make a profit off you anymore, they'll lock you in your village like a caged animal."

Naruto stayed silent.

"Remember brat. Money is the absolute truth and can buy _anything_. It's only because of money that I'm sparing you this time," he told him while holding up the burlap bag in one hand and the body in the other, before disappearing with a body flicker. "Consider this lesson paid for."

"Naruto!" Jiraiya arrived not a minute later to see the blood all over the alley and boy. "What happened?"

"A-Akatsuki…" Naruto shuddered. "Didn't catch his name…he let me go when I mentioned you were coming so he didn't lose a bounty…and he stole my winnings from the casino."

"Come on," Jiraiya grabbed him. "We're getting you somewhere to wash you clean and then getting the hell out of here before he changes his mind."

The next day, Naruto created a shadow clone while he sat in a lush jungle and heard the rattling of a bush in the distance.

"Go and see what that was," he told the clone. It went beyond Naruto's vision to investigate and a loud pop was heard. Naruto's eyes widened as he recalled the memories of the clone that got bit by a snake.

"Son of a—THE THIEVING BASTARD WAS RIGHT!" Naruto snarled. "What the hell! I'm getting better advice from a missing-nin who's trying to capture me in two years than my own damn senseis!"

He stormed over to the river nearby to find Jiraiya and get some answers. The old pervert was proofreading his latest book in the Icha Icha series and nibbling on the end of his pen until he noticed the foul mood Naruto was in and put it away.

"Why?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, who tilted his head in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me that whatever the shadow clones learn would go back to me?"

"…You didn't know?" The sage's eyebrow arched. "I thought Kakashi taught you. Someone slipped me a message that you decided to do some kind of self imposed exile or something and told me not to bring it up. You were supposed to work on learning to control the Kyuubi."

"Who?" Naruto snarled. "All Kakashi-sensei taught me was tree-climbing!"

"Umm…" he placed his hand on his chin. "Don't recall her face. Her chest size was at least D-cups and she wore a pink laced bra. She was in a low cut kimono and her—Wait, all he taught you was tree climbing!"

"He played favorites apparently!" Naruto stomped. "At least tell me where you saw this woman!"

"Hokage's Tower, after I met with Tsunade," he answered.

Naruto's eye twitched. "You really think Granny would let anyone dressed like that in the same work place as her?"

"…Now that you mention it…" he face palmed.

"So in no way did it occur to you that someone might have played on your perverted habits and had been actively sabotaging me?"

"Naruto, who would—" the thought crossed his mind. "Okay you've got a point and I dropped the ball on that one. But you're better off not knowing some things."

"ONE YEAR!" Naruto snapped. "That's one year of training that was wasted!" The blond stormed off to think about how to make up for the lack of guidance for the last year.

_Brat's right, that is sabotage, but it had Tsunade and the council's signature on it…_Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he thought on the finer details. _Signed the day after she had that drinking binge…she wouldn't have been thinking clearly and Shizune would have been at the hospital to deal with the injured kids from the failed retrieval._

Jiraiya summoned a messenger toad and had it go to Tsunade to have her double check everything she signed that day while he would spend the time trying to make it up to Naruto. The message would come back saying that she sure as hell didn't intend to sign that and confirmed his suspicions.

Naruto sat down by the edge of a lake and looked at his reflection in the water. His mind began to replay various facts from his childhood.

"If the Old Man's word was law…" he muttered to himself. "Then why did I suffer?"

"_The Hokage's power is not absolute. If that were the case, would you have been constantly beaten and starved despite his laws? The village relies on a council of people who look for profit and have more power than the Hokage in some matters."_

"The council…" Naruto muttered. "Could they have been going around the Old Man's back…?"

Naruto spent the next few days making up for lost time with Jiraiya finally getting off his ass. However, the damage had been done. That was the first wedge in the glass that made up the idealistic boy's world.

* * *

**Naruto Age: 16**

The last two years had Naruto working on multiple things, but his encounter with Kakuzu left a deep impression that colored his opinions a lot more than he originally expected. His former sensei Kakashi always told him to "look underneath the underneath" but it was only after learning that his training was sabotaged that he truly began to understand the concepts of the ninja world and world in general…and it wasn't a nice place to look at.

Jiraiya, bless his perverted heart, honestly tried to shelter him from the deeper secrets of the world, but after he realized that Naruto would—and had—simply been sending his clones out to get the information he wanted, he learned his lesson for the most part. Once Naruto had enough of being left in the dark and took off, he was reverse-summoned and the sage came clean on a lot of things in order to avoid losing his trust anymore.

He learned common techniques and tactics employed by ninja such as taking hostages or torture in order to get compliance. It all felt…dirty to Naruto. He was always the type that went head on into a problem and tried to solve it without the use of such tactics. Then when they entered a certain town and Jiraiya had him hide his gear and headband, he learned about how most people who weren't from a major village viewed ninja.

They were scared.

The sheer ease and number of innocent people that were or could be killed if you offered a ninja enough money to do it or they gave in to greed or desperation was too high…In a worst case scenario a village leader could actually order such a thing if paid enough and treat it as a mission, which wasn't too uncommon during times of war. Wipe out a small village that supported the enemy with missions and crippling them was a frighteningly efficient method.

The fact that it would be carried out as a mission for a village by someone like Kakashi if ordered and paid for…Kakuzu was right. Money made the world go around and a ninja village was no exception.

Since Jiraiya was an expert in intelligence gathering he taught Naruto the ins and outs about that. Brothels were a great way to get information and recruit informants and the pervert went to them for a reason. He actually owned several.

Turns out men say and do stupid things when in the moment. Naruto held no illusions about sex being used as a weapon anymore thanks to Jiraiya's literature and network. Hell, kunoichi were actually trained to take advantage of that.

Granny Tsunade may have stamped down on the requests but even she must've given the order for some poor women to sleep with some guys they didn't know. And if it was an order, they were expected to take it. He was honestly glad he was born a male and that Ayame was a civilian and wouldn't ever have to go through something like that because her boss ordered it.

He may have loved Granny like family, but he would've killed her for it considering how those types of things ended.

Naruto had been allowed to enter the brothels owned by the sage and met some of the women—not sleep with them, he had Ayame despite the insistence of the super pervert that he needed experience—and a lot of them acted like big sisters and gave him advice on things about the world or their circumstance on how they met Jiraiya. A lot of their stories were damn sad and unfortunate—including being sold into the brothel's service by their own family.

Jiraiya may have been a pervert but he at least treated the women he worked under with respect and never forced them. He had _some_ morals, and Naruto could respect that. It made him better than most people despite being a pervert.

They were doing what they had to in order to survive in this world. Their problems just couldn't be fixed any other way and they were rubbed with a stigma that meant they could be killed and no one would really bat an eye despite being great people. Marriage was out too since no one would marry someone who they believed would spread their legs for money.

In the eyes of a normal person without getting to know them, they were tainted and immoral women. It was no different than people who failed to get to know him and only see him as the fox. It was fucked up.

The glass that represented his optimism had become jaded and cracked, but not broken…yet.

"Hey Ayame-chan, Teuchi-san," Naruto called out to the owners of his favorite place to eat as he arrived from his trip with Jiraiya in silence to greet his loved one and her father. He didn't feel like seeing Sakura or yelling to the world he returned. Ichiraku's was a bit empty for some reason as Ayame walked out and gave him a quick greeting and hug that seemed a little distant compared to how she did in the past before walking off, but Teuchi walked out of the kitchen with a full blown smile.

"Naruto?" He raised an eyebrow. "Good grief boy, you got tall!"

"Thanks," Naruto said. "How've you both been? Ayame-chan seemed…distant."

"Ayame's been running around a lot lately," the older man rubbed his chin. "I'm sure she'll be more attentive to your return soon enough. What'll you have?"

"Five bowls of Miso Ramen," he told him and enjoyed it. It was when he was preparing to pay the man that he started to worry.

"Naruto, you know your money is no good here." Teuchi chuckled.

If he had been younger, Naruto would have accepted the man's generosity and went along the way. He hadn't been younger since his trip and run in with Kakuzu, but he knew Teuchi wouldn't bend on his thoughts. He created a clone and had it transform before dressing it in a cowl and having it going back to Ichiraku's to eat.

The clones liked ramen as much as he did so why complain? They got into a small discussion on how such a fine eatery could be so empty when the truth hit him.

"—the kid is great and the Third Hokage would always give us a stipend for feeding him per bowl—" Naruto saw where this was going "—but since he was on a trip business slowed down. It's not too bad but people who've see him eat here, and still don't like him, won't be returning. He's family. I don't sell out family."

The clone consumed the bowl and paid in full—it also explained the price hike—before leaving a large tip and heading around a corner to dispel when it spotted Ayame with one of the wealthiest citizens of Konoha, Nobu Ishima.

The man was the definition of a playboy and the embodiment of what wealth can do to someone who believes that women can be bought without going over to the level of Gatou before Zabuza killed him. He never personally wronged Naruto, but Teuchi didn't like him when Naruto was younger because he got handsy with Ayame and had a reputation for bragging about his exploits with his friends. They had bigger mouths than Ino did and that was saying something.

Once the clone passed by, Nobu took off and Ayame went back to her father. When it dispelled he went back to get the clothing.

_Teuchi would never accept charity from me, so should I just send in a clone and have it order a ton of take-out to pay for or…_Naruto's thoughts trailed off before returning to the subject of Ayame. _She…couldn't like that guy could she?_

Naruto silently vowed to have his disguised and transformed clones do some information gathering on the subject of Ichiraku's and Nobu before he tried to ask Ayame about a relationship…like she promised.

* * *

**_After the Gaara Retrieval Mission_**

Naruto had arrived at the village once again after having been dispatched to retrieve his fellow jinchuuriki Gaara. His demon had been extracted and the old lady gave her life for his but Naruto managed to kill the so-called artist of a single moment. Naruto almost felt bad for the man. He had been in a bad mood since his information gathering clones had relayed some information that quite frankly pissed him off.

Since he couldn't take it out on his allies…

On an alternative note, the bounty he received from Iwa took a bit longer since they had trouble confirming it was his body. He justified it to his team on the rage of the fox's chakra and supplemented the income by visiting Suna's gambling den in his free time away from the others. They didn't need to know he what his luck was like in the gambling den—He was allowed to have some secrets.

In a large village between Suna and Konoha, in the Land of Fire, there had also been some concerns when he walked into a brothel for some advice on his women troubles. He tried to explain that he was just seeing an old friend Jiraiya introduced him to. It just so happened that she was also the number one brothel girl in town.

It took half-a-day to convince them he wasn't following the path of Pervy Sage. Now Naruto was back in Konoha at Ichiraku's before the shop was open for business. His mind was still fixated on another subject however…

"I'm the only one who's still a genin and Gaara's the ruler of a major village…?" Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous that his friend had gotten to the level he wanted already. He didn't pass the blame onto the former jinchuuriki of course. They sat down and had a nice chat about it.

Gaara just so happened to be the son of the previous Kazekage and was respected for his power. Plus, not being murderous all the time helped as well. He's even got a girlfriend now named Matsuri.

Naruto had sent a clone to discuss the matter of him being bumped up the ranks to chuunin with Granny through a loop-hole that Pervy Sage found. He would have to be assessed by the Council on his previous mission history and conduct, but with both the Hokage and Kazekage's recommendations and his…unique mission history and achievements it shouldn't be too hard. He saved a few smaller nations. You don't get more credit than that, but if they denied him the position after all his progress it would prove the super pervert and blond fox's suspicions on his educational sabotage.

The Chuunin Exams were too far away and chuunin had more access to certain places around Konoha. There was also the fact that chuunin got to leave the village more often than genin. Most missing-nin leave their villages as genin and aren't fully trusted compared to chuunin, which was part of the reason they didn't learn elemental training or specialized fields barring clan-related ones until they reached that rank.

It just so happened that the jounin missing-nin were better known. Everyone knows Orochimaru or Itachi Uchiha as monsters of Konoha. Nobody knows a genin name Ami that ran away during a mission after dealing with her first kill—an unrelated civilian who got hit by a stray kunai. They eventually found her body after a hiker reported it…she killed herself.

Whoever thought that having 12 year olds or younger act as soldiers were dumbasses. Children that age just aren't emotionally equipped unless they were raised to be like that or stripped emotionless. To think that they actually had kids that age active during the previous wars was too damn horrible for words.

If Naruto ever had a kid he would be damned if he let them became a ninja. They want to learn to use chakra from him, fine. Letting them kill for profit of a twisted system or participate in combat before they even hit puberty? Hell no.

Honestly, why did he want to be a ninja again other than the sweet jutsu?

All his melancholy thoughts passed the moment he saw Ayame exiting the kitchen and he smiled sweetly at the girl. "Hey, Ayame-chan."

She gave him somber smile in response and—after she glanced around and saw no one in the immediate area—hugged him strongly. "You've gotten bigger after all. I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you when you first came back. I was really busy."

Naruto caught her scent and inhaled deeply. She smelled fresh from an early morning shower with the hint of his favorite flavor of ramen lingering. She had already started on it for him. Naruto pulled himself together and looked her in the eyes. "Ayame-chan, can we talk? In private?"

"Sure." Ayame nodded towards the back of the kitchen. "Dad won't be coming in until later. He said his age is catching up with him."

Naruto followed her into the back and tried to calm his heart. He was afraid of what she would say. Still, it was now or never. "Ayame-chan, do you remember the promise we made before I left?"

"Well, you have gotten taller." She held back a chuckle at his cheeks going red before sighing. "But Naruto, I have to tell you some things have been going on and I…"

"Ah, well…" Naruto understood already that if the information he got was accurate she might be in a relationship with Nobu. "If you're seeing someone else, I can understand. I've been away too long after all so it should have been expected."

Ayame looked at the flustered blond with gentle eyes. "I'm not going out with anyone."

"Then you're too busy. I can understand…another time then?" He held hope.

"Hmm…" Ayame gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "I'll tell you what: If you know some place private where we won't be seen, I wouldn't mind going on a quick and quiet date with you tonight after work."

Naruto smiled. "Give me a few hours."

* * *

_**That Night - Date**_

Naruto's apartment was a "HELL NO" for his first date with Ayame. While it held some resemblance of privacy, it was too unsecured and possibly dangerous. It had been broken into again sometime during his absence and it annoyed him to no end. He would need to get some seals for that.

However, he had a back up place that no one knew about. Not even Granny. Lady luck was truly merciful in the gambling portion of his life, but he didn't bother getting a home or really big place yet. It was a studio apartment a good distance away that he had rented using his winnings under an alias and transformation. He paid in cash and very few questions were asked. Civilians may know about transformations but they couldn't see through them…besides it was one of his best techniques.

Naruto primarily used it for his days off and he wanted to relax without the threat of someone hunting him down, and since the apartment entrance was away from the main streets he could enter without being seen. Adding a cloak to cover Ayame's face and features when she entered and a transformed clone to leave Ichiraku's and head towards her home would complete the deception to curious eyes. No one would be the wiser.

The apartment had few furnishings that were bought outside of the village in Suna and stored in a scroll for safe keeping until he could get back, but it came with some things like a refrigerator. It was stocked by another transformed clone that went to buy from the shops he normally didn't enter since they sold him bad food if he looked normal. He splurged and went with ingredients to make some light food he learned how to cook from Jiraiya's informants during his trip.

The drinks were non-alcoholic Amazake that Tsunade used to drink before she was old enough to hit up the local bar. While he had immunity to poisons and by extension alcohol, so he couldn't get drunk, he would be damned before he could claim alcohol was the reason his date went sour or if it clouded her judgment. He would never make a move on her while she was drunk—he had morals much like the older pervert.

Still, he would have to get Tsunade a gift for the recommendation.

Ayame arrived after work had ended that night and told her father she was going out for a few hours while escorted by a few clones that just so happened to look like mice. She carefully removed her cloak and business robe to reveal a white, short-sleeved shirt, and a long, brown skirt underneath it. The cloak and robes were hung on top of a hook next to the door and she turned around to get a good look at the dark studio…

Her breath was taken away. "Naruto, h-how did you?"

There was an intricate glass coffee table in front of a new couch with two plates that held the finished fruits of his labor in the kitchen. The cups held the Amazake and the bottle was at the center of the table in case they wanted a refill. Napkins were folded into origami irises, which were a translation of her name and meant to be symbolic, and behind them were several lit candles that had flames dancing on the end of the wicks.

Naruto had abandoned his normal garbs for a set of black pants and long-sleeved shirt. He smiled as he sat her down next to him on the couch. "I wanted the night to be special and private."

They talked about small things as they ate while avoiding unpleasant topics. Naruto would tell her a bit about his training trip and what Suna and other villages were like while avoiding some of the dirtier details and things he learned. It revealed to the young woman who was a few years his senior that he was still the young man she fell in love with but slightly more reserved and cynical.

He bottled it in to appease others but could be seen in his eyes and it made her want to comfort him.

Ayame would explain how to run a business, be a chef, and her trips out of the village to learn new recipes and dishes other than Ramen that he should try but avoiding talking about Ichiraku's itself. She had big plans and Naruto wanted to support her.

Yet, there was a bit of sorrow in her beautiful chestnut colored eyes and thin smile.

"—ah!" In the middle of their discussion Ayame managed to get some of the excess sauce from her dinner on her face.

"I've got it." Naruto wiped it off her cheek with a napkin before he found himself lost in her eyes and his face drawn near hers. Her breath felt like a wave of warmth that spread over his face. He moved in and met her lips with his.

**(Lime Start)**

When his actions caught up to his rational mind, he pulled back. "Ayame-chan, I'm sorry. I just—"

Ayame cut him off by taking his lips instead and holding them there until they needed to breathe. "Don't be."

"Ayame-chan…" The pair sunk into the couch and Naruto found himself hovering over his loved one and looking her longingly. He kissed her on the cheek and then moved to the clavicle.

She clenched his hair in shock as he nibbled on the erogenous point and gave it a soothing lick that sent her nerve endings a pleasant tingle. He would have to thank those ladies for the advice. She let out a soft moan before correcting him on a minor note. "Just…Ayame…is fine!"

Naruto pulled back to look at Ayame's blushing face. A sense of desire mixed with lust exploded after hearing her moan. His lips went back for hers and his tongue parted them as it danced with its opposite.

Ayame's hands started behind his head and slowly moved south down his back. The taste of the Amazake lingered in his mouth and made it sweet enough that she enjoyed it. The feel of his growing breath of her face and his scent made her feel hotter. Her fingers gathered up the shirt until the bottom hem was close enough that her hands could slip underneath and feel his skin and tense back muscles directly.

Naruto felt the sudden sensation of her hands on his back and nearly arched from the contact sending a bolt up his spine. He sat upright with Ayame in his arms and then leaned back this time so he could have her on top of him while her hands changed their target to the sides of his body. This time he gave a low groan himself.

Ayame lightly clawed at his sides as they broke their kiss with a thin strand of saliva between their tongues. After meeting his gaze she trailed down from his forehead to his cheek and then down the side of his neck until her hands grabbed his shirt and raised it. Once it was free from his body she tossed it onto the floor.

"Ayame…" Naruto called her name as her hands lightly ran over his chest while she straddled him. She leaned down once again and her hair tickled his nerves as they ran along the side of his body while her tongue danced over his chest until she hit a nipple and stole his breath. Men are just as sensitive as women were there.

Before she could go any further, Ayame's eyes shot open when she felt her stomach gloss over a tent of flesh and fabric that was pressing against her shirt and the skin beneath it. Even with two layers of clothing she could feel the warmth coming from the ready appendage. Her right hand slipped down to firmly embrace the tent whole.

Naruto gave a prolonged gasp. Ecstasy was how he would describe that feeling. His hands moved on their own accord towards parts unknown as they cupped flesh that was tender.

"Naruto!" Ayame called his name as he gave her a quick pinch. The warm and pleasant cerulean haze in her mind blocked all thoughts. She wanted nothing more than to remove the cloth and embrace the warm and throbbing—

"I can't!" Her hands darted up towards his cheeks and her body shuddered from denying what she longed for. "Not yet!"

"Ayame?" Naruto snapped out of his delirium. His hands had slipped through the top of the skirt and panties beneath it. "What's wrong?"

Ayame shook her head as her thumbs gently stroked his whisker marks. "Naruto, we can't go any further right now."

**(Lime End)**

_DAMN IT TO THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL AND BACK!_ Naruto mentally roared after realizing how hard he had gotten now that some of the blood was in his upper head again. You can't just go from ready to not ready so quickly. He was damn near tempted to listen to the fox and just—

"No…" he shook off the thought of sexually dominating her. "I mean…why? Am I going too fast?"

"No, but…" she hesitated. "Naruto, there are reasons we can't be together right now. It would feel like I'm betraying you more than I am already."

Naruto removed his hands from her covered area with some minor hesitation. "How are you betraying me?"

Ayame opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She kissed him on the left cheek and whispered in his ear. "_I love you and I want to be with you right now, but can you just wait a little longer and keep it a secret?_"

Naruto swallowed. "Of course."

"Thank you…" she gave him a sensual kiss on the lips. It somewhat placated her desire to bed the blond right then and there. Or so she told herself.

Naruto broke away gently and looked down at his twitching problem. "That did not help the situation."

Ayame giggled softly. "Sorry. But it's for the best right now. Plus, I'm guessing you forgot condoms or any form of contraception, right?"

Cerulean eyes darted left and right before a drop of sweat graced his head. "…Damn."

After Naruto's…_problem_ was settled with a makeshift ice pack, the date continued for about an hour after that with dessert. He and a group of clones transformed and escorted her home as if they were simply passing by.

There were other dates to be had.

* * *

**_Some Time Later_**

Naruto had just met with Kakuzu once again who complimented him on his growth before being dispatched by Kakashi…but not before giving him more advice. The man's words somehow shook him to the core even further. At the moment he was meeting with Granny Tsunade to discuss the promotion loop hole…

It was going about as well as he expected.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Tsunade shook her head. "The council has decided that you are not to be recognized as a chuunin."

_Of course…_Naruto sighed. "Granny, I took out an S-class missing-nin on my own, another with help, my mission history is better than some jounin, and I just want to catch up with my friends…yet despite all that, they can't just give me the rank despite having demonstrated abilities above and beyond genin with the approval of the Hokage and Kazekage?"

"There are certain factors that you are deemed not proficient enough in…" she trailed off. She could already tell it was a load of crock and they both knew it. "I tried, I honestly did."

"Granny?" Naruto asked. "I have to ask, is the hat really worth all the politics and people going around your back?"

"Naruto," Tsunade sighed. "Kakashi told me about what Kakuzu was saying before he died towards you and Jiraiya told me about your previous run in…are you sure you haven't let him get inside your head?"

"Granny, he was a missing-nin that fought your grandfather and lived. He murdered for money without a care in the world short of getting more of it—which is a line I hope to never cross—but if it weren't for him…I would be incompetent and possibly dead. A missing-nin gave me better advice that Kakashi did." Naruto shook his head. "Speaking of which, about who tried to sabotage my training, it was the Elders wasn't it?"

"What gave it away?" She didn't bother to deny it.

"Jiraiya told me how the council works and I got to thinking. Kakashi is lazy and late, compared to all the other instructors he's been slacking except with Sasuke before he went AWOL, yet he's praised as skilled enough to take that hat from you and never fired from his role…" Naruto pointed to himself. "And he served under my dad, yet taught me nothing, which leads me to the conclusion it was because a jinchuuriki was there. After all, I was to be trained to use the Kyuubi's abilities as a weapon, which was why Jiraiya was instructed to focus on teaching me that, not a normal ninja's abilities."

Tsunade's eyebrows arched as she grew worried. "I'm assuming you found out about your father on your own?"

"I looked in a mirror and compared myself to the photo of the Fourth. There was only one Uzumaki in the village at the time of my birth from when I checked the available registries. Her favorite food was Salt Ramen and the Fourth just so happened to order a great amount from Teuchi during the ten months before I was born…I am not an idiot, Granny."

"Since no one told you directly, should I assume you're going to go on a bloody rampage now and demand I tell everyone?"

"If I were my previous self before I left…Yes." Naruto shrugged. "I honestly don't care at this point. Mom and Dad aren't around and the people who knew did nothing to help me. The Elders would have known who he was simply due to the fact that they would have known everything about their future weapon and kept tabs on their leader's love life in case anything could be used against him and the village later. Pervy Sage and I will have words later on, but I…just don't care anymore."

Now she was really worried. "That's…fairly unnerving to be honest."

Naruto just shrugged again before snapping his fingers and pulling out a bottle of sake. "For the drink recommendation; it's Konshu (Aged) Sake I picked up on my way back into town."

Tsunade eyed the boy suspiciously and took the bottle before Naruto dispelled to reveal it was a clone she was talking to the entire time. When Shizune entered the office again Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "Remind me to schedule Naruto an evaluation session with Inoichi Yamanaka. I'm slightly concerned about how he's acting so…jaded. I think that missing-nin might have gotten to him."

She poured a saucer cup of the Koshu and sipped it. "Damn that's good. Judging from this honey flavor and color, this must've been aged by about 45 years at least…how the hell did he afford this?"

Back with the original Naruto, he had doubts already about everything even before the memories of the clone reached him while he made his way to Ichiraku's. His career, his dreams, his love life…

His dates always ended the same. Heavy petting that pushed him to the edge of wanting to throw Ayame against a wall and go at her until they put a hole in it. And for some reason, that he was fairly certain was the fox's doing, he could somehow smell that Ayame was ready as well. The few times his hands reached her panties they were slightly wet, but she stopped him. She always said later or spoke of betraying him and keeping it a secret.

He relented every time she asked without a fight…although he had gotten a nice reward the last time. The way her hands felt on his…

"Not right now!" He slapped himself to get out of the details. Naruto wanted more than lust and possibly a demonic-influenced desire to dominate her until she cried his name and sang praises of his prowess in the bed to the point she lost her voice.

He wanted a long-term relationship with Ayame. For it to be acknowledged by the few people he trusted. He wanted a family with her.

But there were so many obstacles and complications with being a ninja and jinchuuriki he didn't think about when he was younger. No wonder ninja usually married other ninja…if at all…

For starters, most ninja didn't own houses if they weren't clan members or inactive. Houses required a lot of work and with active missions that could lead to death it wasn't feasible. No point in getting a home with a 10-year loan if you were going to be out of it for a long mission or killed in action.

The average life expectancy of a ninja was not very high. That's why they were paid well for missions that had a high risk factor…and why they started so young in the field and could get drunk off their asses before hitting puberty. Once again, it was fucked up.

He heard from some of the women that were a part of Pervy Sage's network about how they fell in love with a young ninja only to watch them go off and die. He'd seen firsthand what happened to Kurenai when Asuma died, and she was in the same profession, so for a civilian…Ayame did not deserve to suffer because he worked at a job where he could be killed at a drop of a hat—Hell, he had the highest chance in the village to be honest.

He had S-class Ninja after him! That's a damn good deterrent right there. Honestly, he was surprised the Grim Reaper hadn't dropped by to say hello and catch up on old times.

And then he was the village's weapon whether he liked it or not. Jinchuuriki were meant to be used as weapons from birth. He had free will but he had to follow orders and Ayame was a liability that they could control. How easy would it be for the Elders to stage an accident and kill Ayame because he placed her over the village or didn't follow orders?

God forbid Akatsuki found out about her. Those men were hardcore and it would break him in so many ways if she was killed because of him. He'd let the Kyuubi free or just allow himself to be captured.

Not to mention Naruto realized just how lucky he was to be able to touch her given that his status as a jinchuuriki. Most women don't like the idea of sleeping with someone housing a demon inside of him. Even if she didn't mind, the village was isolating their restaurant because he frequented there alone.

If word got out that the demon had a kid and she was the mother….

Ayame was a light in the darkness he found himself in right now. He needed her. But she and her father suffered because of him.

She had every reason to want their relationship to be a secret or even call it off.

"Not again…" a familiar voice snapped his body out of auto-pilot and returned him from his thoughts…only to see his favorite place to eat trashed.

"What happened here, Teuchi-san?" Naruto asked as he created several clones to get things in order.

"Some young punks causing problems again," he shrugged. "There wasn't anyone on guard again when it happened and no one saw anything so we can't report it. We can't do anything but get it together and then reopen."

Now that Naruto thought about it, he came to a conclusion that he didn't like. "Teuchi-san…is this because you've been sheltering me since I was a child?"

The older man shook his head. "Of course not. Don't think like that boy."

With the clones helping, they only lost an hour getting things in order and cleaned it up before Ayame came in. She would be leaving early to handle some business and didn't say much. Once it got dark though…

"Damn, the demon worked fast…" a masked figure claimed leading a group of five. The voice sounded feminine and from her body size she couldn't be older than he was…it wasn't going to stop him from kicking her ass of course after getting some info from her. He was anything but discriminate, that type of thinking got you killed on the battlefield.

Naruto's disguised clones descended on the vandals with prejudice and got the information he sought. Just the usual assholes who wanted to drive the demon out but knew better than to target a ninja who could kill them. He left them in a condition that would get the message across about messing with the Ichiraku family again short of killing them or anything permanent…although they would have to be seen by Granny to deal with some of their injuries and explain how it happened.

No one could prove it was him…after all; there was no one on guard. He would talk to Granny about that. It got rid of some of his stress at the very least.

As he was making his way home he heard soft moans from the upcoming alley that he was going past. It was none of his business, so he was getting ready to walk past the alley without a care in the world. At least until…

"No," a familiar female voice caught him mid-step and he froze. It couldn't be…

"Come on, Ayame-chan," the voice of Nobu clicked in Naruto's ear and his heart fell. He peered into the corner of the alley and saw Nobu kissing his Ayame on the lips and cheeks. It took everything he had to resist the fox's offer of power for stealing his mate since it would leave too much evidence. "You're not seeing anyone else, right?"

She pulled away from him slowly. "Not yet. I just need a little more time."

"…Alright," Nobu sighed. "But everything has a deadline. If not soon, then you'll have to find someone else."

The rich teen exited the alley, unaware Naruto was on the rooftop above before he could have been spotted. He was lucky. If Ayame hadn't pulled away…

Speaking of her, his ears picked up soft sobs coming from her. Ayame ran her forefinger over her eyes to wipe away a few tears and muttered three words. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Those words caught him off guard and left him unable to confront her on the matter for now. Instead he stalked her to make sure she got home safely before heading back to his studio apartment. If one of those stupid villagers crossed paths with him before he could have enough time to calm down, they'd wish the reaper devoured their souls before he was through with them.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

"Ayame, we need to talk." Naruto came to Ichiraku's that morning before they opened. He followed her into the kitchen when she motioned for him to, but backed off when she tried to kiss him. No matter how hard he tried, his eyes just couldn't meet hers. "Ayame, I saw you with Nobu last night."

"Damn it," Ayame swore softly and took a deep breath before she tried to touch his cheek. Naruto recoiled and she withdrew her hand like she was in pain. "Naruto, can we talk about this tonight? At the usual place?"

Naruto's eyes rose to meet hers but he simply couldn't look at her face. Not after seeing what that man had done to his Ayame. It took all he had just to not kill the man that night.

"Please?" Ayame asked him again. "I'll explain everything. I promise."

"Have you slept with him?" He had to ask.

"No, I haven't slept with him," she shook her head. "I swear, I'll tell you everything tonight. I didn't want you to find out this way."

Naruto coldly glared at her before relenting. "Fine. I'll let you explain, but only because I want to hear the answers coming from your mouth."

"Thank you," her arms wrapped around him as she hugged him tightly.

Naruto shook her off and left for the rest of the day. He stayed in the studio apartment, in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling from the bed. His mind kept racing with thoughts of murder and malice. He was midway through plotting how to make the mangled corpse look like an accident when Ayame had arrived.

Naruto got off the bed and glared at her. "When I asked you if you were seeing someone else, you lied to me."

"I told you, I'm not going out with Nobu," Ayame bit her lip before dropping the bomb shell. "But I do plan on sleeping with him soon. I can't put it off any longer."

"…_**WHAT!**_" His fox features became well-defined. "_**I AM GOING TO RIP HIS BALLS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP HIS ASS BEFORE I—**_"

"NARUTO!" Ayame bought his attention back to her. "Don't go that far. That's not you. Please, let me explain everything. If you have to take it out on someone, then it can be me, but please…"

Naruto snorted before he tensed up. "_**Do you love him?**_"

"No, I don't. He's had a small crush on me since we were younger…I'm the one he could never get, but it's not love…"

"_**Despite how I felt about you…**_" he moved until he was only inches away from her face. "_**You'd sleep with him instead of me?**_"

"Naruto, I know how you feel about me, and I do love you. You're a great guy, and any woman would be lucky to have you—"

"_**THEN WHY?**_" Naruto snarled. He looked as though he was about to tear out her throat.

"You're a ninja Naruto," she cupped his cheek and looked him in his feral eyes without fear. "You're a male so you don't get asked, but what I'm about to do is no different than what a kunoichi would have to do if ordered or paid to. I have to for Ichiraku's."

"_**So it's about money…**_" Naruto felt despair as his features settled at the realization that he was the source of her dilemma. "Because I'm bad for business?"

"…Yes," Ayame admitted while embracing him. "Naruto, this village is our home and you are a pariah. Business is slow when you're around and even though a few people have been leaving extra large tips…not to mention the vandals that were finally caught, we have to catch up on what we owe and he's offering me enough to pay off everything and keep us afloat for just a single night of discomfort. Can you blame me?"

Naruto wanted to scream that he could…but she wasn't wrong.

"I'm going to do what's best for me and my father. You're bad for business, yes, and we don't sell out family, but Ichiraku's is my father's legacy and I love being a chef. If I have to be with someone I hate in order to avoid losing it—"

"Please…don't finish," Naruto begged her. He had heard similar lines from his talks with the women under Jiraiya's network enough to see how it would end. "I don't want to see you of all people go do that route—it'll get around town and ruin you…Teuchi will never forgive you or himself, especially if it was for his sake."

"Naruto it would only be a one night thing and then we could—"

"Ayame, I know the reason you don't want the public to know about us is because of the reputation I have and I'm selfish for still wanting to keep going. I've ruined you and your father's life enough without even realizing it, but to let you go that far with someone who would treat you like a conquest and brag would drive me insane. Let me pay off Ichiraku's debts since it's my fault…"

She kissed him on the cheek. "I don't want to take charity from you, Naruto."

"So you'd rather sell yourself to someone you don't like instead?"

Ayame closed her eyes and nodded. "I know that this is difficult but once it's out of the way we can go public with our relationship if you want. Dad would be happy that it's you."

"No," Naruto whimpered. "This village would turn their fear and hatred of me onto you. I'd be too terrified of what could happen to you. We'd have to go to another village before we would be accepted."

"Dad loves it here despite everything. Mom loved the village and died here as well. He'll never leave as long as he can help it out of memory to her…and I won't leave his side for more than a few days since he needs me. I owe it to dad."

"But, Nobu…" Naruto felt his rage returning at the thought of another man ravaging her. "I just can't stand it."

"Bear with it for me," she begged him. "For us."

"If you're going to go that far…then at least let it be with me so I can take responsibility. We know how we feel about each other and this way everyone walks away with their dignity and everyone can pay what they owe. At this point, I know we can't be together as a couple because of me, but I can't think of another way but this. You won't have to bear a stigma for being willing to go that far and I can be with you for tonight."

"Naruto, the amount we owe is far more than even a chuunin or jounin could make. I can't take you for everything you have because we decided to treat you as a human being—"

Naruto unraveled a storage scroll and let the money he won from the casinos fall onto the coffee table for her to see. It was as much as Nobu was offering her and possibly more, but he didn't care. He just couldn't let Ayame go down that path of ruin like so many others before it became a spiral.

"H-How did you…" she couldn't finish.

"Gambling," he said quietly. "Just promise me that even if we can't be together, you won't go through this with anyone else. After tonight, the next time you see me will be the last so I don't bring anymore trouble to you. I'll just hope you find happiness from someone else you'll actually fall in love with."

"Naruto…" Ayame nervously looked between the money and the young man for a good minute before she sighed. This wasn't how she wanted his first time to be with him. It would be tainted and connected to money and desperation rather than love. But the alternative was…

**(Lemon Start)**

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," she muttered while she slowly slipped out of her clothing. Her bare body was exposed to the jinchuuriki as she kissed him on the cheek and pressed against him.

The line between lust and love became too blurred for Naruto to distinguish as her scent lingered in his mind and the stress of everything between Akatsuki, his status as a jinchuuriki, his relationship, and the village came to a head. He lost himself in the throes of the moment.

He bit on her neck just hard enough to earn a yelp of shock and surprise before he clenched her tightly and hoisted her onto the bed. Instinct drove him and he acted on it by pouncing on her and sucking on her left breast hard while the right nipple was subjected to his fingers with a vigor that held no hesitation or restraint to the untrained eye. As they became harder he went at them just as hard.

Ayame was screaming in shock and pain at the points when he pulled too hard or bit down a little too deep but found it arousing all the same. Her lover was ferocious and wouldn't say anything barring a low groan, but he slightly eased the moment she feared he would go too far. She figured he was upset and taking it out on her.

Naruto broke away from the nipple once they were swollen and tender before he gave them a minor flick that earn a strong response loud enough that he was grateful he had gotten some soundproofing seals. The desire to dominate her told him he was putting her in her place and he would continue to do so as long as it did no permanent harm—she was his mate and not to be maimed or injured in the mind of the jinchuuriki. The sight of her panting and sweat dotting her brow made his pants feel tight and he removed them along with his shirt before pulling Ayame feet first to the edge of the bed.

"N-Naruto…" Ayame mumbled as the full circulation to her nipples returned with a minor spike in pain. They would be swollen for awhile and putting on a bra or even a shirt would ache for possibly a day. When she felt the sudden tug of being pulled close to the edge of the bed and then her legs spread wide, she blushed. "Wait, what are you…"

Naruto opened her lower lips to reveal pinkish-red flesh that had a small gleam to it. There was a small musk that came from the arousal and simulated his mind into a numb state as his tongue found a tinge of salt favor. It stirred him into licking the sensitive flesh with zeal.

Ayame moaned in pleasure with each stroke as the flat of the tongue covered move of it with widespread sensation. When Naruto changed his target to her clit and began to flick it with his tongue she almost lost control and grabbed onto his hair. It did nothing to brace her when he lightly scraped the point with his teeth and then gave it a quick suck.

"AAAHHH!" Her body convulsed in untold pleasure as she arched back on the bed and came onto his face. Even during the height of the orgasm Naruto didn't stop and shoved a finger inside to massage the interior and loosen her up further. A second orgasm hit her when he stuck a second inside and hooked them upwards to attack her G-spot. "It's too much!"

Naruto pulled the finger out once the walls stopped pressing against them and sucked the juices off of them before he stood up right. He would claim the hole he loosened soon, but first there was another target. He pulled her off the bed until she was leaned back against the side with her rear on the floor.

"Ah…" Ayame was slightly disorientated from the orgasms but knew straight away what he wanted when his full erection was in front of her face. With a bit of hesitation she opened her mouth and the pulsating length entered before Naruto wrapped his hands around the back of her head and began to move his hips.

Naruto wanted to thrust further inside and down her throat like he heard about from the brothel girls but held off. Ayame didn't have that kind of experience and would probably choke while he wanted her alive. Instead he enjoyed the first time exploring this action and the blissful place it put his mind in. At least until he was about to blow and let out a feral groan.

Ayame's eyes went wide as he forced her head down suddenly and salty thick liquid spattered the back of her throat. She had to swallow it before he would release her. She coughed a bit before she was grabbed and made to stand and lean onto the bed with her backside facing him.

"You're already…Wait, Naruto—Hold on!" She tried to move but he had an iron grip on her rear at this point.

Naruto pressed the tip of his erection against the opening and the head was halfway in. It felt like she would able to handle him with the orgasms and fingering. He was ready to complete the domination by claiming the gates that led inside her. All it would take is a quick and hard thrust to—

"Naruto, p-please…" Ayame softly begged him while her body jumped occasionally from the feel of his head almost completely past the entrance. "I'm nearing my t-time. I h-have a condom in my bag…I-I'll put it on you, but we can't have a c-c-child right now…not like this…"

A low growl escaped his throat but rationality took over and he relented. His kit would be preyed upon if it was born now and neither the fox's influence nor the buried love beneath the lust would allow for that. Once Akatsuki was gone there would be ample time for mating and spawning…

With shaking hands and a snap Ayame managed to get his erection covered. Instead of the rear entry position from before she laid on her back and opened her legs towards the waiting jinchuuriki at the edge of the bed. She trembled in both fear and anticipation. "O-Okay…"

Naruto lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulder while scooting her closer to the edge. He rubbed the head of his phallus against the opening before entering the head fully and getting a soft moan from Ayame. That just wouldn't do.

"AH—" Ayame shrieked as he slammed into her as deep and hard as he could in an instant. She felt full all of a sudden and the sensation was new. Her hymen had been broken by her own efforts during Naruto's training trip, but it was still the first time she had been filled by the width and girth.

Naruto pounded away after lingering inside her for nearly a minute to give her enough time to grow accustomed to the size so that she didn't suffer too much. The sound of their flesh hitting each other and light cries that mixed of pleasure and pain pleased his ears and he found a rhythm to go with. The condom took away a great deal of sensation but that was like taking away a hundred kunai from a set of five hundred.

Still he had to make sure to place her beneath him. He grabbed at her swollen nipples and got a good scream before he picked up the pace. Ayame's inner folds began to feel tighter and rubbed him just the right way. It was a shame that he wouldn't be able to drench her insides with his fluids as a marker to show that she was his, but for now it would do. A small grunt left his throat as he came inside the condom while Ayame had also reached her end and was tensed up.

Ayame's body glistened with sweat and shivered as he pulled out of her after their climax moment. Her insides were aching and her nipples still stung. It didn't help her when Naruto turned her around and raised her rear so he could go at it again. All she could feel before he plunged into her was shame from the position of having her butt facing her rough lover.

Naruto wiped his brow as he enjoyed the way this position felt and took a sense of pride in her moans as he picked up the pace. Over the course of his assault, fire built just beneath his stomach and told him he was nearing release. Since he wanted to finish her on a high note, he gave her a hard slap on the right rear cheek.

Ayame screamed her loudest when the impact registered and she lost control and climaxed with him. Her body gave out and she couldn't move as she twitched involuntarily. It lasted for minutes, as Naruto made his way towards the bathroom and shut the door to throw away the condom.

**(Lemon End)**

The realization now that they weren't having sex hit both of them hard.

Ayame felt dirty since Naruto hadn't once embraced her or said he loved her the entire time. It was just pure domination without any showing of affection that she could make out. She felt used and all she got for it was…money…

It would've been the same thing if she had done this with Nobu. At least this way it would stay a secret that she went though such an embarrassing, cold act. She couldn't face Naruto after that.

What could he have thought about her after that?

Once she could get dress with only a little discomfort an hour later, she looked to the bathroom door that remained shut the entire time and softly cried. She left wordlessly.

"What did I do…?" Naruto covered his face and in shame as he sat against the wall of the bathroom. He lost himself and went at her for the sake of dominating her and did it so roughly. He didn't even kiss her once. "Any other time we would have embraced each other and taken it slow…"

All he cared about was showing her that she was his. He was taking pleasure in her body's reaction to him and the sensation. He used her for his own satisfaction. All because he gave in while he felt up against the wall and had to act to avoid a worse outcome that only happened because he didn't realize how his past affected others.

"I am a demon…" he slammed his fist into the floor and sobbed a bit. He couldn't stay any longer. He decided to act the next time he had a mission outside the village. He would abandon the village for the sake of the others and himself.

* * *

**_A Few Days Later_**

Ayame was closing up Ichiraku's for the night. She had paid off the outstanding debt that was owed thanks to Naruto's…_payment_. She used the lie she originally planned to tell her father that she won occasionally at gambling and saved up. To be honest she had forgotten it after she left feeling like a tramp after ruining their first time but Naruto somehow slipped it into her room by the time she woke up from her sleep.

She had meant to go talk to him about the night but he had apparently left the village on a C-rank mission according to his teammate and sensei. It was just as an escort with a few new genin to a neighboring town to oversee some things and he should have been back hours ago, but he still hadn't showed up.

"I hope I didn't drive him away…" Ayame muttered to herself and cursed the fact that she ruined their relationship. Why would he want her after what she did?

There was a rattle in the back of the kitchen that caught Ayame's ears. Since those vandals were manhandled nobody even thought about doing anything to the place, but she could never be too careful. She reached for the only thing she could that was still out…Her ladle.

Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted a cloaked figure with a bag in his hand. "Who's there?"

"I'm sorry for everything…" a sorrowful voice reached her ears and she recognized it immediately.

"Naruto…?" She gazed at the cloaked figure who removed his cowl and showed his face.

Once brilliant cerulean eyes had become dull and lifeless; idealism lost among the harsh truths of the world and challenges; no longer did he wear an innocent smile. All that remained was the shell of the boy she once knew after he unleashed all those bottled up feeling into dominating her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here this late?" Ayame's heart calmed. "I mean, I've been looking for you since—"

"I'm leaving," Naruto placed the bag on the floor and kicked it over to her. Several storage scrolls of money fell out. "That should help you with any financial problems for the next few years and help with your plans for a new restaurant."

"Leaving?" Her eyes narrowed as her gaze went from the bag to the blond. "For how long?"

"I'm not coming back, Ayame."

Ayame shook her head in disbelief. "Why? Because of what happened between us?"

Naruto licked his lips and exhaled. "There are too damn many reasons for me to leave and not enough to stay. That's only one thing…I went at you pretty rough and afterwards…"

"Naruto, we can talk about it…I mean, I was sore as hell all over for an entire day and dad have to have Nishi and Matsu fill in thinking I was sick…and they need a lot of work," she sighed. Those two were incompetent to a high degree, but they were also close to the Ichiraku family and knew Naruto from Teuchi's praises. "But I kind of deserve it considering I realized…"

She couldn't say that she realized that it could have been Nobu that ravaged her for money. Her hand tightened around the ladle until she actually was starting to crush it. "I really deserved it considering what I put you through…"

"You're killing the utensil in your hand." Naruto pointed out. "It wasn't your fault since my being here pressed the issue…I hope I didn't do anything permanent that night. But, it still doesn't change that I have to leave."

"Oh, sorry…it's still a little awkward, but no permanent harm was done."Ayame put down the ladle. "Tell me what I can do to help if it will stop you from leaving? I'll make up for everything, I promise…If you like it that rough then I could get use to it…"

"Ayame, this is bigger than just you—and I hated that I was so rough since you deserved better—I have an organization of S-Class criminals after me because I'm a jinchuuriki…there are only two of us left at this point according to Pervy Sage. My days are numbered."

"It would be safer for you in the village then. Tsunade-sama won't let them take you."

"No." Naruto shook his head. "They've attacked Suna before to get the Kazekage. They'll target the village as a whole. Being here makes others suffer regardless of intention."

"That's not true!" Ayame's voice gained an edge. She had to stop him. "You can't—"

Naruto cut her off. "The people of the village will never see past the fox and condemn those that do, Ayame. To this village I am the source of their grief and a weapon—a necessary evil that will remain stagnant and targeted because of reasons beyond my control. I've seen the others pass me by despite everything I've done."

"If you leave, they'll mark you as a missing-nin. Tsunade-sama will hunt you down."

"Then would you rather I stay here and be miserable? I won't get recognition for my accomplishments, shown any respect, or even enter a stable relationship or have kids—"

Ayame stopped him there. "Naruto, I do want those things—"

"I know." Naruto cut her off this time. "But if I'm here you'll be forced into a position where you have to choose between your business and father or me. It almost ended with you ending up like the other woman Nobu slept with since you turned him down. They're calling her all types of horrible names because he doesn't know how to keep his and his friends' mouths shut. I swear one of these days those women are going to castrate them."

"Maybe, but even if—"

"No, Ayame." Naruto resolved to finish. "You shouldn't have been forced into such a position because of me simply being here and while this village is rotten, I shudder to think about what would happen if Akatsuki found out how close we were. I want you safe and to pursue your dreams, while I want to get away from the looks of pointless hatred and being seen as a weapon, and that won't happen while I'm here."

"So you're just going to disappear and leave me behind?" Ayame walked up to him and cupped his cheeks. Her hazel-brown eyes looked straight into his dull sapphire eyes. "That's not fair towards me or us. To leave me worried about how you are and what you'll be doing…"

Naruto kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll send letters to you and a few others, but I won't say where I am. Tell Granny and Pervy Sage that I won't be coming back in the morning. I'll deal with Akatsuki as they come. Just know that I really do love you."

"I won't let you—" Naruto gave her a tap on a pressure point on her neck with chakra and she passed out.

He lowered her gently into a chair and gave her another kiss on the cheek before vanishing in a puff of smoke. It was a shadow clone. The real Naruto hadn't ever returned from his trip outside the village.

By the time Ayame could inform the Hokage of Naruto's absence in the morning, he would already be well out of the Land of Fire. When Tsunade personally checked his apartment and the studio apartment Ayame told her about—although she didn't press the issue of their relationship and was willing to keep it between them—they found a note waiting next to his forehead protector and necklace on the counter of the kitchen in the otherwise empty apartment.

_The note read:_

_Between this village, this ninja system, Akatsuki, and everything else…I quit. I can't take it anymore and risk the few I care about being endangered and suffering simply because I lived there. I couldn't take being a weapon with no future anymore. The nature of our career as a ninja was too dark for me to stay in._

_You can mark me as a missing-nin but you won't catch me easily._

_P.S. I canceled the Toad Contract so Jiraiya couldn't reverse summon me. You should've kept that card closer to the vest, Pervy Sage. I'll miss you and Granny, as well as the woman who I've wronged…Good bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Former Konoha Ninja_

* * *

**Naruto Age: 20**

Ayame had been getting the final touches on the new restaurant in Suna done before it opened but her heart still longed for her lover. It had been a year since she ran into him in Yugakure and she still hadn't heard back from him. Did he really not want to be with her any longer?

She was getting ready to go home for the night when a small chirp came from below and she saw a small golden fox holding a letter for her. When she took it from the little guy and patted it on the head, it gave a pleased purr and vanished. Her fingers trembled as she opened the letter only to find a hotel address and key…within Suna.

Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough as she raced towards the location. She went up the stairs until she arrived at the room door. With a heavy heart she inserted the key and unlocked the door…

"Hello Ayame," a voice came from inside that she recognized. She opened the door and went inside to see the setting of their first date remade for the hotel room. Sitting in a chair was the jinchuuriki that somehow got even taller by a few inches and his hair had grown longer.

Ayame had to be certain. "I-Is it really you this time?"

He took a knife from the table and lightly ran it across his hand and showed her. She watched as it healed up right away and he put the knife back down. "It's me. The original."

"You came!" Ayame glomped her loved one as he stood. "Naruto, you've gotten even more handsome and I can't tell you how much I've missed being able to just touch you like this."

Her scent made him nostalgic and reminded him of their time before he left. "I've missed you too."

Ayame looked him in the eyes. "Does this mean you're going to give our relationship a try?"

"I'm still a missing-nin, even if they aren't actively pursuing me. Gaara can't outright declare me a citizen of Suna with my status as a jinchuuriki and since I don't want to get him in trouble I can't stay all the time…but yes, I do."

She reached behind his head and bought him in for a kiss. It had been too long since they've done that. She had to fight her desire to stay with him like that forever before they separated. "I want this to work, Naruto."

"Okay," he motioned for her to sit at the table. "Let's try again from our first date."

The two sat down and ate while discussing what they've been up to. Naruto had found the fox contract by summoning without using a contract much like Jiraiya did to get the toad contract in the first place and had defeated the true leader of Akatsuki with the help of Jiraiya's former students at the cost of their lives when they had finished extracting the Hachibi.

Nagato managed to revive Bee but had no desire to keep living after Konan had died and requested that he turned their bodies over to Jiraiya so they could all be together. The other Bijuu were released from the statue with the majority of their chakra gone so they were as small as normal animals…although the mini-Hachibi decided to stay with his former host and was a sort of mascot for his rapping tour while mini-Shukaku decided to pester Gaara every now and then before causing trouble.

It essentially served as Suna's version of the "Catch the Fire Daimyo Wife's Cat" mission. Many genin have tried to kill it to no avail. Matsuri seems to hold some sway over it though.

Ayame attended Gaara and Matsuri's small wedding as a caterer after picking up a few new recipes and developing her skills and that helped to set up shop a few years later. After her father died she really didn't have a reason to stay and bought along the two other guys working with Teuchi since they couldn't get work elsewhere. She planned to take care of their bumbling soon enough.

On a side note, Naruto's prediction of castration came to pass on Nobu's friends. All the money in the world didn't save them when they spread _false _rumors about a certain purple-haired kunoichi after she passed them up knowing her reputation. Nobu learned to fear women and keep his mouth shut so he could have kids in the long run.

Somewhere along the way they found themselves out of their clothing on the bed before Naruto realized a problem. "Wait, shouldn't I get a condom?"

"No, it's fine this time." Ayame kissed him on the lips and gave herself to him until they needed to breathe. "It's a safe day. This time I want to feel you inside me without restraint…but be gentler."

**(Lemon Start)**

"I will," he took a good look at his naked lover and smiled as they got into position.

Ayame's naked body laid on top of Naruto's as her hands cupped the jinchuuriki's cheeks and his hands were around her waist. They pressed their lips together and savored the taste of the years gone by that they had abstained from a physical relationship.

Naruto's right hand drifted lower and found Ayame's lower lips. His ring finger and index finger split them apart while his middle finger slid up and down while lightly grazing her clitoris on each pass. The reactions were light and pleasant considering Ayame's parted his lips and their tongues danced.

Ayame broke off the kiss in order to shift down and to the side a little. While it hand the bonus effect of getting Naruto's finger inside her opening, it made it possible for her to start kissing him on his neck and chest while her right hand grabbed the slowly hardening erection and stroked it carefully.

The two continued their foreplay until Ayame decided to make the next move and turned to let her lower lips face him while she tended to his erection with her mouth. A few licks were used to lubricate the entire length before the head entered her mouth and she began to bob up and down.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of her mouth as it folded and her tongue danced all over it. It was a warm and moist paradise of slick flesh that had a strong suction every time she came up. He repayed her by extending his tongue and running it across her inner lips and the flesh beneath it while his hands were parting the outer lips.

Ayame gave a small moan considering she had her mouth full as Naruto pleasured her. It only increased her desire as she began running the flat of her tongue along the tip of the head and earned a strong twitch to indicate he would be done soon. Just a little more would do.

Naruto circled the inner lips a few timed before heading for Ayame's clit again. The sudden jump made him even more excited as a burning sensation gathered in his loins. He took a slightly more aggressive tactic towards the spot in order to have her climax as well but he broke off when he couldn't hold out any longer and gave a brute grunt.

Ayame could feel Naruto's semen sticking to the back of her throat and made an effort to swallow while she herself enjoyed the pulsating erection that jumped. She pulled back slowly until she separated with a loud pop from it. It was just in time for her to become tense and arched her back as Naruto's renewed assault on her clit bought her to climax until she fell over on top of him.

It took a few moments for her to sit back up and turned to face her loved one. His face was glistening from her juices while she licked her lips to ensure she had let none of his escape. She gave him a warm smile before she leaned down after straddling his stomach and began to lick his face clean.

"Ayame, that felt great…" Naruto told her as his arms slowly trailed down her backside.

"Same here," she moved from his face to his mouth and gave him a deep kiss before grinning. The feel of his erection rubbing between her thighs told her it was back at full size. She reached back with one hand to grab it and placed the tip against the entrance of her inner folds before taking a deep breath. "Go slow."

Naruto kissed her on the neck while his hands settled on her rear cheeks and he slowly entered her. His uncovered erection was being devoured and smothered in layers that massaged it as he went further inside. They both gave a low series of moans as he settled being buried all the way inside her.

"I'll start moving…" Ayame muttered before she gave him another kiss and sat upright. The warm shaft that filled her up left her with the urge to feel as it rubbed inside of her. She began a slow bounce on it and gradually picked up speed.

"Ahhhh…" Naruto's brain was still registering the plethora of sensations being unleashed upon him as Ayame moved. The sight of her sweat covered breasts drove him to reach up and grab them while his hips started to meet her halfway on the descent.

"Mmhnn…" Ayame clenched the blonde's hair as he began to overtake her pace with quicker thrusts. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around his head so he could go in easier and quicker as she reached her peak. "Naruto, go faster! Go as hard as you want!"

His hands braced and he began to go faster and slammed into her repeatedly as the colliding flesh made a loud slapping noise. It felt like a lave flow was beginning to churn beneath his stomach as he pushed closer and closer. The pair began to call their lover's name until Naruto gave a final hard push and she contracted with him inside and squeezed him until he could no longer hold back.

The flood gates opened as the liquid heat poured inside her and she felt it slip into the thin gap between their sexual organs to coat them. A good portion of it slipped past the opening in the back of her inner folds and would have impregnated her if she had eggs already present. The duo breathed heavily as Ayame rolled to the side of him and he slipped from inside her.

He would be hard again soon enough, but since it had been so long he didn't want to overwhelm her until she was sore again. She snuggled into him with the intention of riding him again later on, but for now she just wanted to be close to him. This was everything they were missing the last time.

**(Lemon End)**

"I really do love you Naruto…" Ayame whispered.

He rubbed her left cheek affectionately with his fingertips slowly. "Same here…"

"How long are you staying here?"

"Two weeks, after that I have to move on before some stupid bounty hunter tries to cash in on me…again…" Naruto shook his head. "The poor bastard really didn't know what he was getting into."

Ayame gave him a light chuckle before sighing. "You'll come back right?"

"Of course…" Naruto kissed her on the cheek and held her in his arms. "I'll always come back for you…So, what are you naming the restaurant if it's not going to be just Ramen?"

"I was thinking 'The Blond Fox's Ichiraku' for now." Ayame told him while suppressing a shudder from Naruto's semen leaking out of her.

"I like it." Naruto approved with a grin. "Ready for round 2?"

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

**Naruto Age: 26**

Three imposing figures in the ninja world walked into a restaurant at the suggestion of the sand manipulator. Over the six years since its opening it had become a popular place where many cuisines could be found and the Kazekage was a regular for his favorite foods and a chance to catch up with a certain jinchuuriki whenever he was in the village.

"Welcome back, Gaara-kun!" Ayame greeted him in an apron as she exited the kitchen and saw he bought guests. "Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, it's been too long! What will you have?"

Jiraiya sat at the table near the window. "I'll have Karaage with Japanese basil if you have it. I'll drink whatever Tsunade is having."

The Slug Princess took a seat next to the Toad Sage. "Chicken Breasts with some sake for dipping it in and I'll take a bottle of the oldest Konshu Sake you have. Jiraiya is treating us since his new book has taken off once again."

"I can't help it if they love my work," Jiraiya chuckled.

Ayame smiled softly before looking at Gaara on the opposite side of the two."And the usual for you Gaara-kun?"

"If you would," he droned.

"Nishi! Matsu!" Ayame called from the table to back of the kitchen where other chefs slaved to feed the crowd. "Prepare our best Konshu, Karaage with Japanese basil, Chicken breasts with a sake dipping bowl, gizzards and two servings of salted tongues."

"Got it!" The two incompetent men had undergone a rigorous training session after they botched up a practice order while Ayame was pregnant. You do not screw up a pregnant woman's food, as they learned the hard way. "You'll have it in less than five minutes."

They went through the trial of fire and knives. It was hard work, and they suffered greatly, but they were chiseled into two of Suna's top chefs. Not the best, but damn close inside the top 30.

"How've you been Ayame-chan?" Jiraiya gave the girl an amorous smile and quick look over before being smacked by Tsunade. She went easy so she didn't send him flying though the building. "I was being polite."

"Jiraiya-sama, it's not nice to hit on a married woman," she showed him the ring on her finger. "My husband is here today after all."

Tsunade looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is it—"

"Welcome to the Blond Fox's Ichiraku!" two small voices cut her off and she looked down to see two adorable, paternal twins introduce themselves.

"My name is Menma—" the boy started. He inherited his mother's hair and eye color and had three whisker marks along with a shorter version of his father's hair style.

"My name is Pepper—" the girl followed. She had her father's eyes and hair color but was growing it out to match her mother's style and wore an orange bandanna in it.

"And we'll be your servers for your stay!" They finished together before looking at Ayame. "Did we do it right mommy?"

"Yes," she patted them on their heads. "Now, go get their orders from your uncles in the kitchen."

Tsunade and Jiraiya stared at the sight of the twins running off with the same conclusion drawn...Before looking at Gaara who suggested they eat there after they wondered about Naruto.

"Something wrong?" Gaara asked. "You wouldn't happen to be wondering about a certain blond that occasionally visits and would probably drop by and introduce you to his children if Konoha never learns of this?"

_He banged the Ramen Girl?_ Jiraiya blinked a few times and chuckled. "You see anything that the old crones need to know about?"

_They are so adorable. _Tsunade smiled. "Not a thing."

"Good," Ayame smiled. "I have baby pictures if you want to see them?"

In the corner of the restaurant a cloaked figure looked on as his wife talked with his best friend and two people he considered to be his own surrogate parents. The ring around the small chain on his neck was hidden beneath his shirt and the small golden fox was next to him a nibbling on treats the twins bought it. He would go pay them a visit and maybe even show them the house they got…

Right after he finished his bowl of Ramen.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

This fanfic was partially inspired by _Consequences of an Honest Enemy_ by Bleedndreamz and isn't a lemon. I just chose Kakuzu because this story related more to money…although I find myself more cynical as a result of reading it.

The other partially inspired half was _Icha Icha Paradise: Spiraling Love_ by JackOfBladesX. I like Naruto x Fuu and the author did an amazing job…which just so happened to have two or so lemon scenes that were appropriate.

If it seems rushed or jumbled, it was because I wanted a Naruto x Ayame pairing, unlike my normal stories I didn't want to juggle another long story and lemon scenes aren't really my specialty. To be honest, this is kind of a practice run. I never do porn without plot; it's just not in me. So, it would be nice if you pointed out mistakes or things that could be better in a _reasonable _manner.

If I decide to keep going down the road of the Icha Icha, it will probably be a Naruto x Shizuka of Nadeshiko pairing next.


End file.
